Quick & Dirty
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: What begins as a game in the Forbidden Forest, changes into something more interesting. Disclaimer: Don't own anything from HP.


_A/N: This may be the shortest fic that I've posted, but this bunny wanted to get out and not waste any extra time with the carrots. So here's another lemon. Hope you enjoy._

Quick & Dirty

In the Forbidden Forest, she sprinted through the trees while dodging low branches as she tried to outrun her pursuer. She looked over her shoulder and then tripped over an uprooted branch; that fall was her undoing. She turned over when she heard the sound of racing feet coming closer towards her. She was reclining on her forearms, facing up, while she waited; she hoped that if she stayed still, then her pursuer would lose track of her. When the sound seemed to travel away from her, she got up and began in another direction.

This time she was much more careful as she meandered through the trees, but she somehow still found the ground with her hands and face. Only this time hands roughly gripped her and pulled her up off of the ground. She was kicking and screaming, determined not to give in without a fight.

Her captor managed to restrain her hands and held her firmly against his chest. She could tell he was just as breathless as she. "Let me go!" she yelled over and over while thrashing from side to side.

"Just give it up, Hermione. I caught you," he said into her ear. But the brunette refused to lose and continued to try to escape. The male turned her around while holding onto her wrists and crushed his lips to hers. She didn't respond at first, but soon she did after she accepted defeat. He released his grip on her wrists. She smiled into his lips while she snaked her hands up and around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned when his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth.

A few moments later they parted lips. "How do you always find me?" she pecked him on the lips again and entangled her fingers in his white blond hair.

"Umm… Seeker, Hermione. Remember?"

She pouted, "Then it's not really a fair game, is it?"

He smiled at her, "I don't see any problems."

He kissed her again and began to undress her while she did the same to him. Soon they were standing in the middle of the forest stripped of all clothing. Draco had her back pressed into a very large, old tree; she felt every piece of its bark pressing into the flesh of her back, but she endured the rough sensation as he kissed her fiercely while holding her against him.

Hermione yelped when he scooted her up the tree so he could wrap her legs around his waist. Hermione groaned in protest; she could no longer tolerate the tree against her exposed skin. "The ground…" she managed to get out between their kisses. He complied, pulled her away from the tree, and ungracefully collided with the earth. Hermione was on top of him; she liked the change in position. Draco knew she preferred being on top, but he also enjoyed that position and wasn't willing to relinquish control… at least not that day anyway. He had won the game fair and square.

Draco flipped her over so her back was laying on the soft earth and fallen leaves. He lowered himself between her parted legs and rubbed his erect cock against her slick center while he smiled mischievously down at her. "Stop teasing," she said to him.

"I can do whatever I want. I won. Those are the rules, remember?" he smirked at her.

"But-" he silenced her with a searing kiss. Hermione prepared herself for her next move. Once she was sure he was off his guard, she flipped the two of them over. The Gryffindor looked down at the surprised male and smiled seductively. "You have an unfair advantage… so I deserve to get something as well."

"Oh, you will, Hermione. I can assure you." Hermione smiled brightly at him for a moment, but she wasn't giving him the upper hand. She swiftly moved and mounted the Slytherin; he moaned and watched as she sheathed him completely. Hermione slowly rode him while he guided her hips.

Draco decided to allow her to do as she pleased for a little while. He had to admit that he was a bit tired after chasing her through the forest, so he remained fixed to his spot. If he'd wanted to, he could've easily flipped them back over; but why rush things. She could have her fun.

Hermione was enjoying her work, but before she reached her goal, Draco gripped her waist tightly and sat up. He quickly moved so that he was kneeling and she was on her back in front of him. Draco reached down and gripped both sides of her hips; he slowly lifted her hips up and entered her again.

She gasped at the new position. Hermione shifted her weight and moved to evenly distribute her weight between her forearms and legs. She managed to succeed for a little while as he held her firmly and thrust into her. However, it wasn't very comfortable given their current location. If she was on a bed surrounded by fluffy pillows, she would have been able to handle the position, but that wasn't the case and the dirt and leaves and other debris were beginning to irritate her.

The blonde wasn't aware of her uncomfortable condition and continued enjoying the friction between them. That is until Hermione broke out of his grasp and lowered her body back onto the ground. Draco looked surprised and a little upset for a few seconds before he lowered himself and raised one of her legs over his shoulder while he began to thrust into her in a new position. He smiled down at her, _I love have a flexible girlfriend_, he thought to himself.

They changed into one last position. Draco pulled her into his lap first while he adjusted his legs. Hermione was reclining against his legs while her own were behind his back with her feet pressing against the ground; both of her arms were on the sides of them, digging her nails into the dirt. Draco fisted his left hand in her hair while his other hand played over her breasts. He focused his energy on making her come, and then enjoyed her expression as her face contorted from the pleasure surging through her.

It didn't take many thrusts after that to make him come as well. Draco drifted backwards and then closed his eyes once he felt the ground against his head; his legs also fell flat until he was completely parallel with the earth. Hermione moved so that she was laying over him with her head against his chest.

They both lay there in the middle of the Forbidden Forest tangled in each other's arms and covered in dirt with leaves and small twigs caught in their hair. "We should go take a bath in the prefects' bathroom," Draco suggested.

She nodded. "That would be nice…" She looked up at him, "Next time we should play in the dungeons. And I get a longer head start."

"But I won this round," he whined, "You're the one that's it."

She shook her head, "Nope. You're still it, Mr. Seeker. And_ I _get a longer head start."

Draco smiled at her while he stroked her messy hair, "Fine," he moved to sit up. "Now let's go take that bath."

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.x_


End file.
